


It's a perfect day for some Meihem

by TheToastyQueen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mermaids, Mythology - Freeform, Pirates, Romance, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheToastyQueen/pseuds/TheToastyQueen
Summary: Jamison Fawkes has been shipwrecked on an island. He has been separated from his crew mates and is searching his heart out for them. The wind howls a sweet song in his ear which lures him to a pond in the forest where he meets a dream.





	1. FOR HONOR! FOR GLORY!

The ocean roared. Waves crashed upon all sides of the old, rickety ship. Dark clouds circled overhead and every so often lightning would strike nearby causing the ship to shake even more violently.  
"All right men get ready for a big one!" The Captain shouted. He was an older man but, if you were to just look at his body you would never be able to tell. He was large and muscular. Quite in shape for his age. His hair had all gone white and he was blind in one eye from a sword fight in his younger days.  
All the crew members held tight to their positions as a large wave crashed over them. Water splashed everywhere filling the boat with at least and inch of water.  
"Cap'n the ship ain't gon be able to take much more." A handsome fellow said. His skin was tan and his brown hair went well his eyes. He talked over a cigar in his mouth that was barely lit from all the water. "We need to find some land Cap'n."  
"Unfortunately, I do have to say that I agree with the cowboy. We should all prepare for the worst." An asian gentleman nodded. He had black hair that was turning gray from stress. It was tied up away from his face. His eyes were stern and he certainly didn’t look the part of a pirate.  
“I ain’t no cowboy” The brown haired man said fiercely.  
“So we are in agreement then?” The asian man chuckled.  
“Jesse! Hanzo! Really? Right now? You two gotta bicker like lovers right now?” A younger dark skinned fellow said. He had his dreads tied up in a bun and pushed out of his face with a bandana.  
“Lucio is right we need to focus men.”  
“The cowboy started it.”  
“ No I didn’t and I AIN’T A COWBOY.”  
“MEN!!”  
Jesse and Hanzo both jumped at the captain’s yell. “Aye Aye Captain!” Both of them knew not to anger him. Captain Wilhelm could be a giant teddy bear but he could also be as merciless as the sea. A long time ago one of the old crew members disobeyed an order and broke the honor code. Captain Wilhelm values nothing more that loyalty and honor so he did what he had to and made an example of him.  
“Where is Jamison!?” The captain shouted.  
A tall lanky fellow swung down from the mast half hazardously. “Ya called?” He made a dramatic bow after his landing. Jamison was the jokester on the ship. He never took anything seriously not even in the face of death. His amber eyes only grew brighter when faced with danger. Sometimes his crew mates thought he was mad but they enjoyed him all the same. He was the only one on the ship that could truly brighten someone’s day even when he got a little too annoying.  
“You seeing anything up there?”  
“Fraid not cap! Only ocean far as I can tell!”  
“Damn.”  
“Captain!” Lucio shouted from the bow of the ship. “The next wave! We can’t take it!”  
“Men! This may very well be our last voyage together… SO! Let’s make it a good one!”  
“FOR HONOR!”  
“FOR GLORY!”


	2. Shipwrecked

The shore was bleached white with speckles of dark rocks. Ship debris lay scattered over it. The sun shone brightly over the sand and the waves lightly crashed back and forth causing seafoam to cover Jamison’s legs. Aside from the debris, there was no recollection of mother natures anger the previous day.  
Jamison awoke to the sound of exotic birds and a light breeze that made the palms leaves sway. He wiped away the sand from his face with his remaining arm. His wooden one had been blown off by the storm. He sat and propped himself upon his one arm. Jamison looked down at his aching body to see cuts and bruises all over.  
“CAPTAIN! JESSE! LUCI! HANZO!” His throat burned from dehydration as he yelled. He sat there waiting for a response only to hear birds chirping in reply.  
He rubbed his watery eyes as he stood. Of course, his peg leg wasn’t the best for walking in the sand he was still glad to have it intact. Jamison spun frantically around looking for any sign of one of his comrades. Nothing.  
At the edge of the beach, there was a wooded area. Large palms mainly covered the area but tall shrubs and willow trees were also speckled throughout.  
Jamison fatigued from the heat limed his way towards the wooded shade. The canopy of palm leaves provided a good shelter from the sweltering sunlight.  
Jamison was starving and dehydrated though this was nothing new to him. In fact, he’d much rather be starving than alone. Jamison grew up in a dangerous area. He often went hungry as a kid and grew up malnourished and sickly because of it. When he was a kid he had to fight for his food and though you couldn’t tell now, him being 6’5”, Jamison was the runt of the street orphans. All the other kids beat and bullied him for food and spare change. He couldn't defend himself and no one would defend him.  
The reason he joined Captain Wilhelm on The Bastet was that he thought the captain was the strongest man ever and all Jamison had ever wanted was to be strong. He wanted to show people that he could defend himself and that he wasn’t a useless, defenseless child. And he did prove that to his crewmates and was going to prove that to his childhood. But now all alone he could prove it to no one.  
What felt like days had passed as Jamison wandered aimlessly farther into the wood. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten or drank anything. He was losing his consciousness as his ears started to twitch. He had heard what sounded like a trickle of something. He perked up a little. The sound was so quenchingly similar. It was water. A stream had to be flowing nearby.  
Jamison pushed his aching body through the bushes and briars until he stumbled to the edge of a stream. His body tired, weak, and hungry practically fell into the clear water. He didn’t care that his sunburn ached when he hit the cold water he was just happy to have found water.  
He rolled over onto his back. The bags under his eyes grew heavier as he whispered to himself, “you guys I did it. I’m not gonna die. If… if I can do it...surely you all can too.”


End file.
